That Same Old Imprint Story
by Endless Raindrops
Summary: "If I tell him will he hate me forever? I like to think that he wouldn't, but I bet he would." Kim is sick, or at least she makes herself that way. As she goes through her crazy junior year will she get better or will she spiral out of control? Jared/Kim


**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight_.**

_That Same Old Imprint Story_

_Chapter One_

Debra almost caught me today. I don't know what I would do if she did, or more importantly, what she would do if she found out. She'd probably freak and call my father and then we'd cry and I'd go to therapy and learn to believe in myself. I would learn that I was actually beautiful and not disgusting. I would love Debra and her kids and I would come to terms with my mother's death and act like it never bothered me. I'd say, "I miss her and it's all hard, but everything will be okay in the end." And then my dad will come home to make me better and it'd be just like the movies. And then we'd all live Happily Ever After. The End.

But that didn't happen, and it wouldn't happen anyway. Things never work out like they do in the movies. If they did then people wouldn't die and everyone would get a happy ending. Too bad life doesn't work like that.

At least, not my life.

.o0o.

Debra is my stepmother. She and my father met when he was on a business trip in California right before my mother died. They talked (and possibly more than talked, but what would I know I'm just a kid, right?) and stayed friends. When Debra found out that my mom died she came to La Push and then she and my father talked some more.

They talked and talked and talked, and then one day _poof! _My father was in love with her and wanted her to come and bring her kids up here so we could all be One Happy Family. We'd all love each other and remember my mom's memory. It would be like my brother and I didn't have to watch her waste away in the hospital for months and months. It would be like Drew and I didn't have to see my father drifting away on the seas of his own sorrow while my brother and I had to stay tethered tightly to home.

What my dad didn't expect on was my brother running away to college and leaving us because he hated Debra, hated her even though he didn't know her, hated her because she was not our mother and he knew it. Dad was the only one who didn't know it, and if he did know it he hid it well and tried not to think about it. Now dad pretends that Drew doesn't exist even though late at night I hear him calling Drew at college. Drew doesn't answer, and I don't blame him for that.

To tell you the truth it's not like Debra is the Wicked Witch of the West or anything. Debra isn't completely horrible and to be quite honest she's really nice to me and tries to treat me like I'm her kid even when I push her away. I'm not Snow White and she's not the Evil Queen.

She doesn't treat me horribly, she doesn't make me wash the fireplaces, and she doesn't make me prick my finger on a thousand spindles so that I can fall into an eternal and she can hide me away.

She's just not mom.

Mom's dead, and she's never coming back and there is nothing that Debra can do to replace her, or try to.

.o0o.

School starts tomorrow and to be honest I don't want to go at all. I hate school, and school hates me (especially the math classes) with a passion. The only reason that I would even want to go are my two best friends, Andrea and Ty. I don't know what I'd do without them.

Well, and there's Jared too, but I try not to think about him, but sometimes I can't help it. That's what I get, I guess, for being in love with a guy who can't love me back since the eighth grade.

Andrea and I are the stereotypical best friends, I guess. She's way prettier than I am and she does club cheerleading up in Port Angles because our high school doesn't have cheerleading. I don't think it even has a football team, but if it did I'm sure I wouldn't go watch. She's really funny and out there and outgoing while I'm not.

I'm much more the type that would stay home with a really good book on a Friday night instead of going to a party on the beach. This won't do for Andrea, though, no ma'am, so I go to parties and try to pretend that I don't enjoy them even when I do. Andrea sees through this, though, so she keeps telling me to go, go, go. She wouldn't make me do it if I didn't really want to. She's not pushy at all.

Ty, on the other hand, is a track star. He wants to go to college for sprinting, and he could if he wanted to. He's really athletic, and like Andrea he's out going (for some reason extroverts like me, even though I can't imagine why) and loud.

He's also very, very gay.

Andrea and I are the only people that he's gone 'out' to. He couldn't hide it from us at all, even though he tried to at the beginning of sophomore year. That was the year that he went out with Stephanie Brown and found that he enjoyed looking at her brother more than he liked her. Plus he's been best friend with the two of us since the first grade since the other boys always used to make fun of him, especially Paul.

Ty is one of the sweetest and most sensitive guys that I know. That's probably why he's gay. I keep this thought to myself, though. I don't want the other guys to know that I've got it all figured out. All of those guys that you read about in romance novels or watch in Disney movies. I bet Cinderella got a nasty shock after finding Prince Charming doing the dirty with his man servant.

Andrea is hopelessly in love with Ty, even though he's gay. She thinks that she can turn him straight, that one day he's going to wake up and realize that he's in love with her and has been all along. She also thinks that I don't know, though, so I'm pretty sure that she has a thing with delusions, or with not noticing what's right in front of her.

But that's where I come in. I'm the level headed one, the clear thinker. I'm practical, I have to be. If I wasn't I don't know where Andrea and I would be. Probably falling down drunk all the time because the things that we want to come to pass never will and we'd still be hanging on to our fantasies.

For example, even though Andrea has been pushing me to talk to Jared for years, I won't do it. I know he won't want me the way that I want him. Besides, it's just a high school/junior high sort of thing. It won't last out there in the real world. Once I leave La Push and go off to only God knows where my feelings for him won't last. Even though I feel like (right now at least) that we have some kind of connection, some kind meaning to each other that we just don't know yet, these feelings will go away.

None of them know my secret, though.

Andrea and Ty because they wouldn't understand, and Jared because he just wouldn't care.

I know this, and it's why I keep my mouth tightly shut.

**A/N: Hi, old readers and new ones. I bet you guys remember this story. I do, it was my first serious fanfiction and it was HORRIBLE, which is why I'm going to redo it. I'm going to update it and make it tons better. I promise. I hope you'll stay with me as I rewrite this suckish story. **

**Thanks,**

**Endless Raindrops **


End file.
